


The Candlelight Wish

by erney007



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Fluff, F/M, First Crush, High School, Homecoming Dance, Inspired by Sixteen Candles, Loss of Virginity, Pining, Romantic Fluff, Soft Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 19:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erney007/pseuds/erney007
Summary: When Rey's "sweet" sixteenth birthday becomes anything but special, Ben can't leave her birthday wish unfulfilled.





	The Candlelight Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyJediLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyJediLife/gifts).

> Thank you to my sweet beta @[Sally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fettuccine_alfreylo/pseuds/fettuccine_alfreylo) who helps me with this story.  
To MyJediLife, I hope you like it. =)

* * *

Eighteen.

_ How is that different now that I’m eighteen? _

Ben Solo looked at himself in the mirror. Yes, he’d grown up a lot during these past couple years. His facial features became prominent, his voice changed, he was taller, _ much taller _, there was hair in various places of his body but the chest, which was ridiculously wide compared to his narrow face. He had a big nose but very small eyes, very rat-like. He tried to cover his ears behind his hair but they still peeked out.

He looked so dumb, Ben admitted to himself.

Turning eighteen was a huge step in one’s life, it was a time when a person was officially and legally viewed as an adult. He could buy lottery tickets, he could buy cigarettes, he could buy porn (his younger classmates might be mouthwatering over this fact), and he could enter the army like his grandfather did when he joined the Second World War in the pacific front. He wouldn’t be considered a minor anymore. He could make decisions for himself.

However, he was still in high school.

Having suffered from a mountain bike accident had delayed his study for a year. Studying wasn’t that hard for him, but socializing was dreadful. Ben knew he was a walking sasquatch with an awkwardly low voice like those characters in cartoons or comedy movies. He had some friends, but most girls viewed him as miserable.

Best birthday — he couldn’t remember the one.

Best dance — nope.

First date — not yet.

First kiss — not gonna happen.

Ben couldn’t help thinking that his life was a mistake.

“Ben! Have you seen my glasses?”

Hearing his mother’s call, Ben put on his clothes, his boring plaid flannel and jeans and sneakers, and headed downstairs. Leia, his mother, was at the front door with a suitcase.

“Where are you going?” Ben asked.

“I’ve a meeting in DC. It will take two or three days. Sorry I forgot to tell you.” She replied, “I’m going to be late! Where are my glasses?”

Ben pointed at the crown of her head.

“Oh, here they are.” Leia pulled the glasses down from her hair, “I gotta go. I’ve stocked the fridge with some food or you can order something to eat.”

She pulled her son in for a hug, “You’re so tall,” she smiled, “Take care, sweetheart. I’ll be home as soon as possible.”

Ben kissed her goodbye and watched as the cab took his mother to the airport. 

She totally forgot his birthday.

* * *

“I can't believe this. They fucking forgot my birthday!”

Ben almost spilled his orange juice when he heard a girl sitting down at the table next to him to talk to her friend. Rey Kenobi, a sophomore he had been secretly in love with since the first day of her freshman year. In a cafeteria crowded with high schoolers at lunch break, there was fortunately a seat left near her.

“Don’t be sad. Stop frowning! It's bad for your complexion.” Her friend, Rose, said.

“Since I was about twelve, I've been looking forward to my sweet sixteen, you know, a big party and a band with tons of people.” Rey stared into the distance daydreaming.

“Yeah, with a Mini Cooper in the driveway with a ribbon around it. And some incredibly gorgeous guy that you meet like in France. And you do it on a cloud without getting pregnant or herpes.”

“I don’t need a cloud,” Rey turned to her friend disapprovingly, “Just a car and a nice guy will do.”

“I know exactly what _ guy _ are you talking about,” Rose smile, “Why don’t you give it a try?”

The way Rey’s nose scrunched up had his heart swoon. “How could I?” She said, “He was taken, like literally taken. Haven’t you seen his girlfriend Bazine? She’s had cleavage since ninth grade. You have, too! But look at me, chronologically I’m sixteen now, but physically I’m still fifteen. My boobies are barely here!”

Rumor had it that girls compared themselves with each other, but to hear it directly from a girl had his cheeks flush hot.

“I look exactly the same as I have since Summer: utterly forgettable.” Rey cheeks puffed when she blew out her breath, “I didn't expect to wake up transformed. I just thought that some… change might be noticeable. All it shows is that I don't have any sort of a tan left.”

Ben wanted to argue about that. Rey had perfect sun kissed skin peppered with tiny _ lovely _ golden freckles on her neck and shoulders, a few across the bridge of her nose, and two remarkable spots on her toned legs.

“You just need four inches of bod and a great birthday.” Rose smiled at her friend playfully, “Homecoming dance is today. Make yourself available, I got something for you and it's gonna make every boy drop their jaws.”

Both girls giggled when they gathered their things and left. A small piece of folded paper dropped down from Rey’s bag, but by the time Ben got his nerve to call her, she was far across the hall.

Should he returned it to her? He should return it to her, maybe sliding it into her locker but would that make him look like a creep? Ben knew exactly where Rey’s locker was and what if she caught him doing something to her locker? That could go awful. But the paper was completely folded, did she consider it trash? In that case he could trash it for her. But she _ has _ kept it in her bag, maybe it wasn’t trash after all.

As his mind ran in circles inside his head, his hands unfolded the paper and Ben’s jaw dropped as he read what was written on the paper.

> ** _Confidential_ **

His eyes widened as he continued reading.

> ** _Have you ever seen it?_ **

_ It _ ? What is _ ‘it’ _?

> _ Yes, my little brother has one. _

This paper belonged to Rey, Ben was quite certain about that. Rose had an older sister and Rey had a younger brother. So _ it _ might be referring to… damn, why did his cheeks feel hot?

> ** _Have you ever touched it?_ **

Oh, God.

> _ Not yet. _

Thank God… wait what?

> ** _Have you ever done it?_ **

Was it some kind of a test in sex Ed class or independent study class? Ben understood the meaning behind the word ‘Confidential’ at the header now. These questions were all about _ sex _ . And the answers were all about _ Rey. _

Oh God, he was scared to read the answer.

> _ I don’t think so _

What does that mean? Was it a yes or no? The thought of Rey kissing someone, hugging someone, or even… having _ sex _ with someone made his gut turn upside down.

> ** _If you answered "I don't think so", would you do it?_ **

So, that ‘_ I don’t think so _’ meant ‘No’, right?

> _ Definitely. _

Ben almost dropped the paper, his ears must be crimson red and one might see a steam vaporizing through his hair.

> ** _With who? (Be honest. Your name’s not on this so it’s okay)_ **

> _ Poe Dameron _

Of course it’s Poe _ fucking _ Dameron. A dreamy senior with dashing looks and a pair of pretty eyes that could melt every girl on the spot. Ben couldn’t help feeling his heart wither. He had known Poe since they were boys. Their parents attended the same parish and the two families were pretty close. Compared to Poe, Ben was more _ difficult, _ more _ disappointing _. Leia had never hidden her appreciation towards Poe and that made Ben jealous. Nevertheless, Poe was a good guy and Ben couldn’t bring himself to hate Poe for real.

> ** _Does he know that you want to with him?_ **

Did Poe and Rey know each other personally? Ben doubted that since the Kenobis attended another parish across town. But Ben was pretty sure Rey did have a thing for Poe, her eyes always following him everywhere as she sighed contently. That made Ben’s heart wrench everytime he stole a peek at her. _ Oh how much he longed for her to look at him with those pair of beautiful sparkling eyes. _

> _ No!!! _

That was her answer.

“Hey dude! Mind if I sit here?”

A slap on his back made him lurch. Rey’s _ confidential _ paper was crushed between his hands. Gosh, he hoped Poe didn’t see what was written on it.

Poe took a seat across from him. On his tray was what every growing boy ate; eggs, milk, chicken, hashbrowns, and bread. A group of girls behind him turned around and giggled as Poe slicked his hair back.

“Why are you here so late?” Ben asked, “Don’t you normally sit with your girlfriend?”

Poe groaned, “Yeah,” he rolled his eyes and shoved a piece of hash brown inside his mouth, “Things have been rough recently.”

“What is it?”

“Well, you know I like partying and Bazine likes it, too.” Poe said, “She is just insensitive. It hasn’t panned out the way I thought it would. She is beautiful, built, and all that. But I don’t feel interested anymore.”

“Are you going to break up with her? Just because you lost interest in her?” Ben raised his eyebrows.

“It’s complicated,” Poe sighed, “Look. I pictured that my girlfriend would be a sweet girl with a decent voice, I wouldn’t mind about the size of her tits if she smelled good. And I’d want her to be serious with me. Somebody I can love, who’s gonna love me back. Someone who would fall head over heels with me, not just a girl who keeps bossing me around and throwing it in my face that she has a long list of guys who would kill to love her.”

“Wow,” Ben nodded, “I mean... that's beautiful, Poe. I think a ton of guys feel the same way as you do.”

“Really?” Poe seemed more relaxed, “By the way, do you know Rey Kenobi?”

Ben almost choked, “Who?”

“Rey Kenobi. A sophomore,” Poe said, leaning closer to him. “I do independent study with her. I catch her lookin' at me a lot. It's kinda cool, the way she's always lookin' at me.”

Coldness crept up Ben’s spine. “Girls always do that whenever you are around. Fly-boy.”

“I'm being serious, okay?” Poe couldn’t hide his grin, “She looks at me like she's in love with me. And she looks lovely.”

_ What should he do? _ Ben’s heart fluttered inside his chest. By _ accident, _he knew Rey’s sensitive information, such as how she is a virgin and is saving herself for Poe. How flattered she would be if she knew that the guy of her dreams happened to show interest in her, too.

“I hope she’ll come to homecoming dance tonight,” Poe hummed as he ate his lunch.

And Ben would be damned.

* * *

Han Solo, his father, always had a thing for Vespa. He had a collection of them including the 1950 model with an attached sidecar. Ben borrowed the one that looked more modern to ride to school. He was pulling it onto the road when he noticed an argument outside the noisy school bus.

Rey was towering over by the geek gingerhead named Hux, “Come on, what's the problem here?” He said, obviously invading her space, “I'm a boy. You're a girl. Is there anything wrong with me trying to put together some kind of relationship between us?”

“Go away,” Rey snarled.

“Am I turning you on?” Hux smirked, “Would you feel better if you knew one of my secrets?”

“I don’t care. Get the hell out of here!”

“Hey! She already said no,” Ben pulled Hux away from the girl, “Get on the bus or I’ll kick your ass!”

“Ah! Shy-boy, you’re such a gentleman,” Hux spat. But it wasn’t a clever move to go against someone who was a lot more well built than him, so he backed off. “See you later, kid.”

Hux wasn’t a bad guy in general, but sometimes his obnoxious behavior could be an annoyance, acting like a peacock puffing up his feathers to find a mate. _ Hormones _. He blamed the swirl of teenage hormones for this mess.

When Ben turned back, Rey was stomping away from him.

“I loathe the bus!” He heard her mutter to herself, “There has to be a more dignified mode of transportation.”

“Hey,” Ben caught up with her in a few strokes, “Are you alright?”

That caught her by surprise. Rey, in her lovely lavender cardigan and plaid skirt, tilted her head up to meet his gaze. Her hair was tied into three buns and a curvy lock fell around the crook of her neck, emphasizing her womanly delicacy. His heart fluttered at the sight of her.

“I’m fine,” she replied, her voice sweet like honey, “Thank you for helping me.”

“Y-You’re welcome.” 

There was a bit of an awkward silence.

“Hi,” she smiled, “I’m Rey.”

He realized at that moment that he should introduce himself properly as well, “I-I’m Ben. Ben Solo.”

“I know,” a lovely dimple appeared on her cheek.

He blinked. _ She knows? SHE KNOWS?! _How come a gorgeous girl like her recognized a walking oak like him?

“You do?”

“Of course,” Rey cheeks blushed a little, “You’re Poe’s friend.”

Oh. Yeah right.

Pushing aside his throbbing heart, he saw the bus started moving, “The bus!”

Rey followed his gaze to the overcrowded school bus. She then sighed and shrugged. “I would rather walk home than getting into that can.”

“I can bring you home,” he blurted out. His heart was pounding so hard his chest hurt, “I-I mean… if you don’t mind.”

Her whole face lightened up, “Really?” she asked. _ Oh he loved her smile so much _, “My house is not far from school, but a lift would be nice.”

“Sure!” Happiness was making his head feel light, but then he realized something, “But my ride is just an old Vespa.”

Senior boys in his school owned cars; Poe owned a red Porsche that made every girl swoon when he drove by. Rey must be very disappointed.

But instead, her eyes widened as she saw his Vespa, “It’s so lovely!” She squeaked, dancing around the vehicle, “Is it the same model as in Lizzie Mcquire the Movie?”

Ben didn’t remember knowing Lizzie Mcquire. “I guess.”

“This is so cool! I never riden one before.” She hovered over his Vespa and placed her hands on its handle, “How do I look?”

A helmet with a matching color of his Vespa would make her look dashing, “Cool. I can teach you how to ride it.”

“Maybe next time,” she straightened up, “I have to go home early, prepare for the homecoming dance today.”

“Sure.”

“Will you be going too?”

_ No. _ “I guess,” he answered. “Let’s go home.”

Ben handed her a spare helmet and helped her sit side-saddle since she was wearing a skirt. He sat on the front seat and started the engine.

He almost jumped when her small hands wound around his waist.

“I’m scared,” Rey smiled shyly, “I’ve never done this before.”

“Oh,” his gut was doing a weird flip and there was a rainbow and flowers blooming inside his head, “I'll drive gently.”

His heart fluttered all the way to her home. Rey weighed like a feather, he didn’t even feel the momentum change when he took a turn or climbed a small slope. Her head in the helmet nuzzled his nape, and her arm tightened around his waist when she tried to balance herself with his Vespa.

“Wow, this was amazing,” she said, “Promise me there will be a next time.”

“Sure,” he replied. His heart was blooming, “I-If you want to.”

“Of course I do,” she took a deep breath, “You smell nice.”

_ Oh, God. _

How much he wished she lived a bit further away from school so he could relish in her presence for a bit longer.

* * *


End file.
